1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antifriction bearing construction and more particularly to the lubrication of an antifriction bearing of the type which in operation has its axis performing an orbital movement, such as an antifriction bearing assembly for journalling the connecting rod on the crank shaft in a gang saw.
In an antifriction bearing which in addition to the rotation around its own axis also is moved in an orbital movement around another axis, the lubricant is subjected to centrifugal forces of varying magnitudes and directions. Generally, the lubricant is centrifuged out to the outer race of the bearing in which case the lubrication of the bearing portions closer to the rotational axis is jeopardized. At the same time, due to the centripetal acceleration, there are great forces on the roller bodies and the roller cage. As these forces have to be reacted to by surfaces within the bearing where the load carrying ability is limited and the lubrication conditions are unfavorable, the result is generally high friction, a great heat development and considerable wear.
In many applications, such as in gang saws, the bearing assembly cannot be encapsulated in a crank-shaft housing, thereby making it impossible to use a conventional method of circulation of lubrication, i.e. using a pump for the delivery of lubricant and free return flow to a tank or sump.